Birds of Prey (Volume 3) Issue 11
Synopsis "Tangled Up Inside" The Birds of Prey struggle to get away from the strange plant creatures that have been chasing them since they arrived in the Colombian Amazon Basin. Their guide, Poison Ivy has been weakened by her bout in a refrigerated train car with one of the Talons, and the others have promised her that they would take her to the Amazon where she could connect directly with The Green. In the process of their attempts to escape, their pilot Brett Leyden, a drug smuggler, is murdered by the creatures. Ivy refuses to explain what these creatures are until they get her to her destination. When they finally get her down into an enclosed greenhouse, Ivy explains that the creatures are perennials; crude attempts at creating plant-human hybrids like herself. This is one of many labs owned by a certain "green friendly" company, who have outfitted her with a bio-suit that channels her powers. The suit serves a dual purpose, as for reasons she will not yet explain, Ivy would have only six months to live without the suit's support. Suddenly, Ivy stands and turns to Black Canary. She hopes that they will remember the good she has done for the team, and promises that the friendships were real. But with that out of the way, she admits that she could have stopped the perennials at any time. They were her thralls, meant to lure the Birds of Prey to this place. Each member of the team has also been poisoned, and has only six months left to live. Ivy had originally hoped that her team mates would help her willingly, but now, she must hold them hostage in exchange for their help. She will give them all the antidote in six months if they promise to help her bring down those who are destroying the environment. If they refuse, they will die of the poison, and it will spread virulently, killing off the human race and allowing the Green to flourish. Either way, she wins. The girls would rather die now than help Ivy through this coercion, but Ivy points out that she won't have to, as she will succeed if they die anyway. In the meantime, she has given them the opportunity to legitimately save the world, as they have claimed to want to do. Angrily, Black Canary states that though they may be forced to help, they no longer consider her a friend. In six months time, they will come for her. A week later, the an oil company in Dubai discusses the viability of branching out into core fracking, despite the proof of the devastating environmental effects thereof. As the chairman prepares to approve the move, Ivy suddenly bursts through the floor and wraps her vines around the board members' necks. The chairman calls in his security man, who is armed with a toxic defoliant spray. Ivy holds two hostages as shields, but relents when she discovers that the chairman is so unscrupulous as to sacrifice his employees. At Ivy's call, the Birds of Prey crash in through the windows and subdue the security man. Thinking that the heroines are there to help, the Chairman is surprised when Starling puts her gun to his head. In disbelief, the chairman complains that they can't merely force him to change company policy. At that, Starling pulls the trigger. Appearances "Tangled Up Inside" Individuals *Birds of Prey **Poison Ivy **Starling **Black Canary **Katana **Batgirl *Brett Leyden *Perennial *Mr. Washburne Locations *Dubai *Columbia **Amazon Items *Soultaker Sword Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/birds-of-prey-2011/birds-of-prey-11 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Birds_of_Prey_Vol_3_11 *http://www.comicvine.com/birds-of-prey-tangled-up-inside/37-346224/ Birds of Prey (Volume 3) Issue 11